


Realization

by ponie182



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: They came together tonight as friends but standing there watching him now she wasn't sure they would leave that way.
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble for you guys. This has no additional editing other than by me as I am still searching for a beta. So please excuse any mistakes you find.

_"I looked at him as a friend until I realized I loved him."_

They came together tonight as friends but standing there watching him now she wasn't sure they would leave that way. Thinking back on it maybe she should have realized it after her conversation with Lou, or even when the rest of the team found out Junior was going to be her plus one to this wedding, but she had just chalked both of those up to the team just being the team.

Maybe she should have realized it when Junior decided to scale a 50-foot cliff and her heart jumped to her throat where it stayed until he was back on solid ground, but no it had taken some random woman asking if he was single for her to realize that she had fallen head over heels in love with her best friend.  
Watching as he danced with the flower girls from the wedding, she couldn't help but smile. As the music changed to a slow song and the girls left Junior standing there on the dance floor alone, she made a split-second decision.  
Gathering her courage Tani walked to him and slipped one hand into his and the other around his neck and was surprised at how natural it felt to be in his arms. She felt Junior relax under her and pulled back to look him in the eyes, the emotions she saw there took her breath away. As she laid her forehead against hers, she felt more than heard Juniors content sign against her lips.

If she had any doubts about her realization, they were thrown out the window as she felt goosebumps erupt all over her skin despite the warm evening. Emboldened by her own body's reaction, she brushed her lips ever so gently against his, giving him time to pull away. If Junior was surprised, he never showed it, instead, his hand moved from her waist up to cup her cheek, gently yet firmly holding her in place. Pulling apart Junior was the first to speak.  
"That was amazing."  
"Yeah." She replied with a smile.

The rest of the evening was spent wrapped in each other's arms dancing and stealing tender kisses every chance they got. As the evening ended Junior took her hand and lead her towards the beach near where the wedding was held. Gathering her in his arms they watched the sun setting over the ocean content just to be with each other.  
With the night finally over, they headed back to Juniors' car. After opening her door and helping her in Junior climbed behind the wheel and pulled out heading towards her house. Reaching out she took his free hand and couldn't help but smile as she glanced over and caught him looking at her. "I'm really glad you insisted on picking me up, I'm not quite ready for our night to be over."

"Oh really?" Junior asked jokingly raising an eyebrow.

Playfully she smacked his arm but didn't bother to reply she knew he knew what she had meant. Pulling up to her house Junior cut the engine and walked around to her side of the car. Taking her hand, he helped her out of the car but didn't release her hand until they had reached her door and she went to unlock it. Turning back to face him Tani felt herself become nervous for the first time since they had met. _"This is crazy,"_ she thought to herself _"he's your best friend."_ No, her heart corrected _"he's the man you love."_

"Thank you for going with me tonight, I had an amazing time," Tani said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, me too." Replied Junior softly taking a step closer he closed the small space between them.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect night.


End file.
